The covenant accursed world
by Leona Scoot Keneedy
Summary: Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Garaa dan Naruto bukan lah manusia biasa mereka memiliki kekuatan spesial. disaat sedang hujan naruto bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven.. males bikin summary kalo mau baca aja dah hehehe... #Warning! BL, alur gak jelas, freak, new author.


**_Hi! Saya author baru disini, saya gak yakin bakal ada yang menyukai fict saya ini._**

**_Ok, ga basa basi lagi._**

**_Naruto bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem sama masashi kishimoto_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x sasuke_**

**_Warning! BL, alur gak jelas, freak, new author, salah kata/cerita  
_**

**_Rate : T masih T tapi bisa berubah jadi M  
_**

**_Inspired : The covenant and twilight_**

**_Dah lah langsung aja..._**

Pada tahun 1692, ada lima keluarga yang mewarisi kekuatan sihir dari Colony Ipswich, Massachusetts, mereka membuat perjanjian bahwa mereka akan bungkam mengenai kekuatan mereka. Saat itu salah satu keluarga telah melanggar perjanjian dan pergi terlalu jauh. Akibat dari perbuatan mereka itu, mereka diusir dari tanah kelahiran mereka selamanya. Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian, penerus penjaga rahasia itu adalah lima keturunan Ipswich dari lima keluarga yang menjaga rahasia tersebut, murid dari sekolah elit, Forks Senior High School. Lima anak tersebut yaitu Namikaze Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Garaa . Dari ke-lima anak itu Narutolah yang memiliki kekuatan terbesar karena dia adalah dia setengah _Rexvire_ setengah _vampire_, ayah nya adalah seorang _vampire_ dan ibunya adalah _Rexvire_. Mereka berempat sudah bersama-sama semenjak dari kecil dan telah dilatih untuk tidak menyalah gunakan kekuatan mereka. Mereka juga dapat berumur panjang layak nya _vampire_. Mereka menyebutnya _Rexvire._

Mereka pindah ke jepang lebih tepatnya di Konoha. Dan setelah beberapa tahun mereka tinggal di konoha mereka mendaftarkan diri ke Konoha Senior High School.

~~~~REXXVEE~~~~~

Hari ini langit mendung dan meneteskan air, hujan itulah yang terjadi di konoha sedang turun hujan hari ini. Terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di konoha dengan menggunakan payung agar tidak kehujanan, terlihat seorang pria berambut blonde bermata _shapphiere _tengah berjalan di tengah hujan yang cukup lebat di tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memegang payung dan yang ebelang kiri memegang sesuatu. Dia berjalan dan melihat eorang pria berambut raven bermata _onyx _tengah berdiri di tengah hujan tak menggunakan payung padahal ia membawa payung tersebut tapi tidak pakai.

Naruto POV

Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto umurku 17 tahun. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju rumah tempat aku tinggal, namun di jalan aku melihat seorang pria berambuut raven bergaya emo tengah berdiri di tengah hujan ' padahalkan hujan, tapi dia tidak membuka payung nya, wajah nya pucat, entah masih hidup atau tidak, kaya robot aja deh' lama aku memperhatikan nya,DEG...- dia menengok ke arah ku mata kami bertemu _shapphiere _bertemu _onyx. _Setelah itu aku pergi, ini adalah perjumpaan pertama kami.

END Naruto POV

~~~~REXXVEE ~~~~

Di sebuah rumah mewah terlihat naruto sedang berada di dapur ia sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk nya karna dia merasa lapar, secara tidak sengaja dia menyenggol gelas lalu gelas itu jatuh secara refleks naruto menengok kearah gelas itu mata shapphiere nya berubah menjadi hitam, tiba-tiba gelas yang pecahan gelas itu menyatu kembali dan gelas itu terangkat keatas dan kembali ke tempat semula tanpa ada yang kurang sedikit pun. Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan musik yang ada dirumah mewah itu, disana ada sebuah piano, dia meletakan cemilan yang ia bawa dan duduk di ursi nya lalu dengan telaten jari jari tangan nya menekan tuts piano itu, sangat merdu dan agak menyayat hati. Setelah puas bermain piano naruto masuk ke kamar dan naruto membersiahkan diri dan memakai piyama, dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

~~~~REXXVEE ~~~~

Pagi ini sangat cerah, Konoha Senior High School ya itu adalah sekolah elit yang ada di konoha, sekolah yang hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak kalangan atas saja ya minimal jika ingin masuk sekolah ini harus pintar dan mendapat biaya siswa.

Di tempat parkir mobil terlihat 4 orang pemuda tampan sedang berbincang di dekat mobil sport mereka, dari arah pintu gerbang terdengar teriakan histeris para perempuan sambil mengelilingi mobil buggaty sport berwarna hitam bercorak orange melaju kearah tempat parkir.

"itu dia pangeran kita sudah datang" seru pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipi nya, pemuda itu bernama Kiba

"ya seperti biasa" kata pemuda berambut merah dengan tato `ai` di dijadat nya, pemuda itu bernama Garaa

"para perempuan itu merepotkan" seru pemuda berambut nanas dan wajah nya terlihat malas, pemuda itu bernama Shikamaru

"hn" guman pemuda berambut coklat panjang berwajah datar ,pemuda itu bernama Neji

Dari mobil buggaty sport itu keluar seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap, berambut blonde mata _shapphiere_ kulit tan karna sinar matahari dan tiga kumis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah nya kecuali jas nya yang si sampirkan di bahu kiri nya dan tangan kanan nya di masukan ke dalam saku celana nya menambah kesan cool terhadap dirinya.

"ohayo naruto.."sapa kiba dengan semangat

"hn, ohayo kiba" jawab naruto

"baik lah semuanya sudah berkumpul ayo kita ke kelas" seru Garaa

"ya" seru mereka serempak.

Ketika mereka berlima berjalan di koridor banyak yang meneriaki mereka terutama naruto. Ya naruto memang pria idaman di sekolah itu dia terlihat sangat tampan, cool, perfect, agak pendiam, pintar, dan juga kaya apa sih yang kurang dari nya, dia juga incaran para wanita dan para pria-uke- di sekolah nya bahkan di luar sekolah pun banyak yang mengincarnya. Di kelas tampak begitu ribut karna ini sudah hampir jam masuk sekolah, pintu kelas 2-a terbuka terlihat lima orang pemuda masuk ke dalam, dan langsung disapa oleh mereka  
"ohayo neji, shikamaru, garaa, kiba, naruto" sapap mereka kompak dengan semangat  
"hn" jawab mereka berlima

" ohayo Naruto-kun" sapa gadis berambut pink dengan genit, sakura itulah nama nya

"ohayo naruto" sapa gadis berambut blone kuncir satu, ino

"o-oha-y-yo n-na-ru-to –k-kun"sapa gadis berambut indigo dengan gugup, dia hinata sejak kecil hinata menyukai naruto tapi naruto tidak pernah menyukai nya

"hn" hanya dua huruf itu saja yang keluar dari mulut naruto

"huft- naruto selalu saja bersikap dingin" keluh ino

"ya" jawab sakura lesu

Naruto tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan dia langsung kertempat duduk nya yang ada di paling belakang pojok ruangan bersama Garaa, Neji duduk bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk sendiri. Tiba- tiba seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan keras munculah seorang laki laki berambut perak masuk seketika kelas hening,

"kakashi-sensei tumben tidak telat?" seru seorang murid

"baik semua hari ini sensei akan perkenalkan murid baru pada kalian, silahkan masuk" kakashi tidak mengindah kan apa kata murid- murid nya

Tampak naruto tidak tertarik dan memilih melihat keluar kelas, tapi entah karena apa dia memperhatikan siapa yang akan menjadi murid baru di kelasnya ini. Masuk seorang pria cantik berambut raven bergaya emo bermata _onyx_ semua penghuni kelas tampak berbincang para pria menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, begitupun perempuan

"perkenalkan dirimu" perintah kakashi

"namaku uchiha sasuke, salam kenal" kata sasuke

Mata naruto agak melebar melihat sasuke, mata mereka bertemu onyx bertemu shapphiere agak lama mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya di sadarkan oleh kakashi yang menyuruh sasuke duduk di tempatnya, yaitu bersama kiba ketiga dari belakang. Naruto tidak melepas pandangannya dari sasuke, sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh kebelakang lagi lagi mata mereka bertemu, untuk yang ke tiga kalinya...

** TBC**

Bagus? Apa jelek? Suka? Apa ga suka?

Hmm...Want to suggest something?, wish to comment?, or wish commend?  
semuanya diterima disini.. ^.^

Maaf kalo sebelumnya salah kata... tolong maafin kan saya baru disini

Jadi silahkan REVIEW...

Arigato Gozaimasu~~~ ^_^


End file.
